The Omega
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: What's a wolf without it's pack. They need only watch over themselves and survive for one purpose. But for Rain what is that purpose?


**The Omega**

(I do not own raised by wolves, I don't own any of this!)

**Chapter One**

The end of is the beginning. For Her it was the end of her human life and the beginning of a wolves. She didn't die that night, only another side of her was awakened and took over half of her soul. She became a wolf. A werewolf. But like all wolves, they need a pack. She grew up a loner, an omega.

Her human world began 11 years ago…

It was late, it was midnight. The family inside the wooden house deep in the forest were asleep. But then the big bad wolf came scratching, clawing at their door. The sound of claws breaking wood woke the little girl from her rest and opened her door slowly. She peered out the door frame and looked down the halls. There was nothing so she walked gently on the floor boards preventing squeaks. She heard a bang and a crash that rumbled the floor boards of the house. She reached the wall by the stairs and looked around the edge. The front door had broken from its latch and was bent against the wall with long claw marks etched from the inside. She stayed against the wall by the stairs frozen but became numb when she heard her mother scream. She ran – jumped – down the flight of stairs and when she reached the bottom everything went silent. The little girl found herself right outside the kitchen watching a huge dark brown almost black huge wolf tear her mother to shreds. Her mother was dead while her body was torn, her eyes were open with a never ending stare to the ceiling. The little girl yelped and backed into the wall. The wolf looked up and stepped over the little girl's mother toward the little girl.

In the corner of the little girl's eye she saw her father coughing blood from his mouth silently. His right hand held a shotgun. He tried to lift it to aim but more blood spilled from his horrid body. The wolf then attacked but before its claws could touch the child a bullet hit the wolf's face. The wound instantly healed and the wolf turned around and leaped over the counter over to her father and clawed his neck deep in one swing. Blood splattered the walls and the little girl tried to run knowing there was no one left to protect her. She was at the end of the hallway when the wolf's claw slammed down her back, tearing through her flesh and then a huge weight drop on top of her. The wolf sunk its teeth into her shoulder. The little girl screamed as the wolf tore at her shoulder on top of her.

A howl from beyond the hills reached to the home of the family in the woods… What was left that is? The wolf above the child immediately released its fangs from her and jumped over her through the door disappearing into the night. The howl was further away then it sounded and as the little girl laid in her pool of blood her bones snapped and cracked as her wounds healed. The little girl changed at that time and lifted herself from the ground. She walked herself into the kitchen saw what remained of her parents. What was left was their faces, maybe to torture her. Seeing the last look of her parent's faces. She stood there no longer but in shock. Anger made her growl. Surprised by herself she looked down seeing her foot was in red water. Blood. And her foot was a paw. She then saw her reflection through the blood. She saw a wolf. She reared back and saw that she'd become a wolf. The shock hit her so hard she shifted back into human form. And she was naked. The girl grabbed her father's coat from the counter and covered herself up and went to the fireplace. She picked up the lighter and flung the cap open and dropped it to the floor, lighting the carpet and turned the house to a furnace.

The girl ran from the house shifting into a wolf and took one last look at the place she once called home and ran off into a sprint as far as she could from the burning house.

**Chapter 2 Wolves**

The girl now pup ran from the home as fast as she could and had collapsed against a tree when her legs gave in. Tears filled her eyes and flowed through her fur. She whimpered and nuzzled her nose into her front paws. Night slowly became morning as the early wind kicked in with the gentle blue sky. The pup ran out of tears but still saddened by her parent's death she stayed there, lying against the tree. She only hoped the bad wolf wouldn't return like it did in her nightmares. At dawn a shadow hovered above the pup. The pup opened her eyes and looked up seeing a gray wolf looking down at her. The wolf then nudged forward gently at the pup's side trying to get her up. The pup made no effort to stand, the wolf took a step back and then moved forward again and gently tucked on the pup ears. The pup turned moving the wolf's nose away and got up. The wolf studied the pup for a minute then turned around and walked away turning back once to see if the pup would follow. The pup hesitated but this one was smaller and felt different somehow than the big bad wolf. So the pup walked slowly behind the wolf but still keeping up on his trail.

They walked for a while until they met a river and the wolf waited for the pup as she came over. Seeing the water made her look at the wolf and when he nodded she walked forward and began to drink from the stream. The pup turned seeing the wolf was drinking with her too and met her gaze with her. The pup satisfied with her drink backed away at sat. The wolf walked over to her, walking like a real wolf with pride and moved the pup's face upward to where the pup didn't look down, saddened. The pup met the wolf's gaze again and nodded.

It was like an invisible unsaid connection or bond between them. The pup stayed with the wolf in her wolf form for 3 years. The pup never forgot that she was also human or her name but hadn't shifted to human either. The wolf that had found her really was a wolf and was rather old as well. In three years the wolf's life span ended and the pup stayed by the wolf till his heart stopped beating.

The pup was taught how to live as a wolf from the wolf and shed no tears for him like a human would. Instead she howled to the full moon that night as the stars shined brightly before them. The pup was on her own but had the will to survive and knew how too. She took one last look back at the wolf, her friend and then turned and walked away.

**3 Life of an Omega**

Each day the pup had a purpose. It was the only thing that kept her going, the only thing that kept herself from breaking. She knew two languages, wolf and human English, so finding other wolves meant knowing whose territory was whose. They were wolves not werewolves and she was considered a wolf by the wolves even knowing she was half. Only some knew though. She preferred being wolf over human even though she was used to changing back into her clothes. She learned at age 9 how to pick any lock, specifically convenient stores for clothes. When she didn't pick the lock she smashed the window which set an alarm off. She had to back off until it was past calmed down to try something like that again. She didn't want to risk it so would either pick the lock or unhedged the door from the lock. She always wore black: Black jeans, Black T-shirts, and back coats. She knew there were others that were like her. Those who could shift and stayed as far as away and undetected as she could. If she drew attention to herself she could be seen as a werewolf instead of just a wolf. She never forgot who she was, being around the humans at times she remembered their language but never considered herself a human, not since that day.

She grabbed a huge black coat once that was hooded so you could only see from the nose down, that went down to the joints of her knees. It never shredded when she shifted because the sleeves where torn off from the first time she shifted with it on. It's too big for her wolf to shred it. So she tied it around her loosely with a black rope so when she shifted back she wouldn't be flat out naked. She always kept enough clothes around and only shifted human when needed. She stayed on hunts to survive and stayed near a stream each night but not too close. When you're too close to water you can't hear footsteps. Life is like a wolf's for her, even if she is an omega. But she does search for the wolf every time she reaches a different territory.

At 12 she was a full grown werewolf which is bigger than an actual wolf so she had to be even more hidden. She moved to a new territory called (Cedar Ridge). There were very few wolves there but there was a huge werewolf pack. She's been there for almost three years among them but like a shadow. Now she rests at the top of a pine tree watching the pack be a pack. She's high and far enough to where she would just like a hawk if they saw her. _I wonder what it's like…_ She then jumped off the branch falling several feet that would break and or paralyze a humans' legs but as a werewolf she landed with them crouched and then straightened in human form.

_Note, you can get into a school that's big and by having a bag and being smug. _She goes to a school there a watches the students and sniffs out which are human and which are werewolves. Some actually smell different like sulfur and metallic. _The short scrawny girl has the weird scent. The blonde hair girl and the brown haired guy are werewolves. And I don't smell any others. _She stays beneath the stairs the rest of the day where only the janitor would come by if they wanted to do they're jobs. Today wasn't one of those days.

(Switching from 3rd person to 1st)

After the school day had ended I took the normal way back through the woods. On the way back I heard some commotion and looked over. A male werewolf was fighting with a human girl. The male werewolf was in human form so it wasn't bad. I stayed by a tree grinning as I watched them argue or whatever they were doing. I looked over and noticed a guy -werewolf- was watching me. I immediately turned and hopefully disappeared from his sight and curiosity.

(Switching back to 3rd person)

The girl quickly climbed the tree and watched as the guy that saw her looked over to where she stood before then went back to what he was doing.

At night while the girl chased a deer she veered closer to the werewolf pack then she thought. The deer leaped over a pond and as the girl in wolf form leaped from a boulder for the final blow so close to the deer a wolf plunged into her stomach. She immediately got up from where she was and growled at the werewolf who tackled her. The one that tackled her was unfamiliar with her scent and growled back on guard. She wasn't going to surrender or fight so she just stood there waiting for the werewolf to study her to see if she was friend or foe.

The werewolf seemed to have made a decision because he walked past her and moved his head telling her to follow. Seeing there no reason to argue she followed. They reached a house when the werewolf told her to wait and laid down.

After a few hours passed a pack of werewolves appeared unaware of her until they were close enough. They growled at her until the alpha stepped in. They were speaking through pack bond. The alpha got closer and closer to her. When she was a foot away the girl growled, a way of saying back off. The alpha halted and looked at the one who tackled her during her hunt earlier. The alpha was in human form, dressed probably before returning like the others behind her. Only the girl and the werewolf from earlier were shifted. Then the alpha spoke. "Are you an Omega?" she asked calmly. The outside wolf immediately took a step back and growled again but the other could sense the fear behind the anger of the growl. "We won't hurt you." she said. The wolf backed up further but the Alpha moved forward. The outside wolf took a step forward which alerted the werewolves around their alpha even more and vicious.

The outside wolf bowed than turned and left.

**4 Pack and Past**

The outside wolf that had come across the Alpha Ridge pack hadn't been seen for a few days but showed herself again at night. She was in human form her coat covering all ways of identifications through looks. She didn't approach the alpha straight off but instead waited in the forest where the wolves met the most.

The sound of a growl behind her knew she had been found, or rather she found them. She turned around and saw a brown haired girl with a white pup in her hands guarding her pup. She wasn't the alpha. "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked quickly. A few others came up behind her. They were all in their human forms. Eventually the Alpha showed up. They all stood in a circle around her and studied her. The alpha asked the same thing the other one had. "Who are you and why have you trespassed on our land?" she asked.

The Outside wolf cleared her throat and spoke. "I looking for a wolf, I won't follow rules. You reveal that I wolf, I won't forgive. That's why I came back. I hunt before, then jack over there budged." She spoke as if she hadn't spoke for a while. "Who are you looking for." the alpha pushed but the outside wolf understood considering she was trespassing. "A bad werewolf, he killed me 11 years ago." The alpha studied her. "What do you mean killed? Are you a ghost?" she asked. No one would've taken that seriously but the outside wolf took it serious. "He killed my human self and turned everything else red, then I burned it down. Satisfied?" She asked annoyed. The alpha didn't answer for a while, she was listening through pack bond seeing what the others thought. The alpha let out a small sigh. "I think who you're looking for is dead. If you don't take a pack soon you may get forced into one. It's not good be a lone werewolf." The outside wolf grinned. "Well Alpha of Cider Ridge what do they call you?"

"Bryn." She said firmly.

"You?" she asked the outside wolf.

"I'm what falls from the sky in clear but dark sky." the outside wolf responded.

The outside wolf guessed they were playing the guessing game through the pack bond and choked down a laugh. "Call me Rain." the outside wolf replied after a few minutes.

Bryn nodded. "So will you become one with this pack?" she asked Rain.

"I'll have to consider it, I'm a natural Omega. Been an Omega for 11 years with no werewolf pack… But if you can prove to me that the bad wolf is dead I might as well." She responded.

Bryn nodded. "Okay, you have permission to this land, I won't say anything to the other alphas for now. You will still be watched though." And with that Rain nodded and turn to leave but instead hopped up a tree above one of the werewolves unto a tree and climbed up the rest saying "you'll know where to find me."

**5 Big bad Wolf**

_Rain was the only thing that made me feel good when I first lost everything. I loathe for when the cool rain drips down my fur calming my body. Might as well be my name considering the bad wolf changed everything for me. Besides it sounds good, even for a wolf._

Rain woke up at dawn, looking down seeing a member of the Cedar Ridge pack sleeping by the tree below her. The one below her was a she-wolf with white fur. Rain leaped down the tree and when she hit she was a wolf. She looked at the white wolf who was still asleep but Rain didn't believe it. But she still turned and walked.

She walked to a lake with a dock and laid down on the wooden platform above the water looking out through the water, to the trees, to the mountains. She lifted her head as the breeze brushed against her fur.

_What do I do if the big bad wolf really is dead?_

_I've been a lone wolf all my life, what does it mean to have a pack?_

_To have an alpha?_

"Chase?" a voice said behind her snapping Rain out from her thoughts.

The alpha was behind her with a saddened expression. Rain stood and nodded No to her.

_Chase…_

_Chase…_

_Chase…_

_Why that is name familiar to me?_

_No…_

_No way, it couldn't be Chase, Chase._

_The one from 11 years ago._

Bryn must have sensed her thoughts and wasn't going to leave.

Rain's wolf did look like Chase. Black as night fur, black claws and yellow eyes. She even had a scent like his.

"Who are you?" Bryn asked her again.

Rain wondered the same thing.

But Rain didn't answer, not just because they didn't have the pack bond but for privacy. Rain looked up into the sky and watched as the dark clouds slowly head toward them.

"Come with us, we'll show you where the wolf from your past was killed." said Bryn. Rain got up still in wolf form and walked behind her.

Bryn's pack was surprised by Rain's wolf. When they first saw her it was so dark they weren't sure what she looked like.

Rain was a big werewolf, almost the size of Devon but a few inches shorter. She walked with pride, keeping her eyes straight. The pack was led by Bryn with Lake on her right and Rain on the left while everyone else was behind. Somewhere in wolf and others were in human form.

Their destination appeared to be a wooden house that had been withered down. The big bad wolf's scent hovered around the area. Everyone had stopped except Rain who kept walking.

She found herself in front of a werewolf skeleton.

**6 I remind you of someone?**

_He's dead, then._

_But did he get Chase too?_

A nerve struck Rain and she walked into the withered house.

_It smells of blood, it reminds me of back then…_

Rain banged herself into a wall removing her thought of her past knocking down a vase and shattering it.

She came back in human form almost dressed completely.

She was bare foot wearing grey jeans and a black sports bra.

"I couldn't find a shirt." She said plainly.

They nodded.

Rain had back long dark brown hair with fair skin. Her eyes were blue grey and she was very healthy. She had muscles and abbs and scars.

"I guess I should probably tell you." she said to the alpha.

They nodded. "Maybe you all should here this." she said and sat down.

The pack looked to Bryn for a response but she just sat down. The other's followed but some stood leaning against a tree.

"When I was four a wolf killed my parents and turned me. I never saw the wolf after that. The wolf changed me and then ran off after hearing a wolf's howl. I had already shifted and found out what I was turned into. As I looked down upon what remained of my parent's bodies, which wasn't pretty by the way. I knew there was nothing left for me, I knew my life as a human was over. I knew that if I just left I would be reported as missing so I had to make them think I was dead. So I left with my house in flames." She paused seeing some of the wolves having thought through they're heads.

"I was an omega since then and always thought I would remain one. But the worse part about leaving you're human life is knowing that one is still there." Rain closed her eyes. "My older brother. His name is Chase and he's almost three years older than I am. He wasn't at the house that night he was out with a friend or something. I never saw him again. I looked for him while looking for big bad, but never found him." She opened her eyes and looked directly into the alphas.

"Now with my senses as a werewolf I have remembered his scent. I smelled it in this territory, on your pack, and on _you._" Bryn's eyes were wide and the pack was looking away from her gaze but Rain knew what it meant.

"I see." She said. "He was turned like me and that's why I reminded you of Chase." She sighed.

"Well the truth sucks." she said simply and stood.

"I can tell you were good to him so I'll leave it at that. I don't want to hear any more about it though."

"What about a pack?" Bryn asked her.

"I've been an omega so long I feel like this is where I'm so post to be. That I was always meant to be a lone wolf from the moment I was born. I don't think I'm prepared to be a part of a pack yet." She paused for a minute. "Besides this is a lot to take in, I'll need some time. You guys have Chase's scent hovering around you it would bother me if I joined now." She turned to leave. "You know, once a member always a member of the pack. Chase's spirit remains here, with you, watching over you wolves." She smiled and left. The wind blowing the hair from her back revealing the huge claw slash in her ack. She turned back around once. "The end is the beginning, remember that." And then she turned back around and ran disappearing into the forest.

No one saw her after that but that was how it was supposed to be for her. How to be an omega without anyone knowing you exist.

_The pack protects the alpha as the alpha protects the wolf, but an omega watches for themselves and survives for themselves. The fact that everything Rain searched for was dead meant she had to find a new destination. The end is the beginning. My beginning as ended twice. Or maybe it was always supposed to be the one end before my true beginning begins._

_I guess I'll just have to figure it out before my heart stops beating._

**7 The Black Wolf**

One night as the pack played, a wolf in the forest watched them tackle one another and the others barking. The pups watching the show or running with the pack.

Some of them noticed the yellow eyes of the black wolf and began to walk over to her. The yellow eyes disappeared along with the black wolf and disappeared into the night leaving only her howl to be heard.


End file.
